


Clean

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 20. "Is that blood?"
Relationships: Ian Hecox/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Clean

Ian looks up from his phone when he hears something fall onto the counter. “You okay?”  
It’s silent for a few seconds, before she says anything. “Yeah, all good.”  
His eyebrows furrow as he starts to stand, not believing her. “You sure?”  
She laughs, “I’m sure.” 

He pauses for a second, before walking into the kitchen when he hears the water start to run. “Is that blood?” He asks, eyes focused on her hand that she had stuck under the water which was turning pink as the water fell off.  
“I might’ve cut myself.” She sounds so sheepish, that he can’t help but chuckle, before looking at the counter and wincing when he sees the knife that had helped do the job.  
“I’ll get the first aid kit, you keep that hand underwater.”  
“Got it.” 

He quickly grabs the kit and cleans her hand up. He’s relieved that it’s stopped bleeding by the time he had come back. Wrapping her palm up, he presses a kiss to the center of the cloth bandage. “Want to get take out instead of finishing this up?”  
She glances at the meal she had only just started to prepare before she had cut herself. With a sigh, she agrees. “Probably for the best. You order the food and I’ll clean up?”  
He shakes his head, pushing her towards the living room. “Nope, you order, I’ll clean up.”  
Y/N rolls her eyes but doesn’t fight him on it. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she heads to the couch. “The usual?”  
“Yes please.”


End file.
